Alphys
Alphys is the leader of the Royal Guard and the final boss in Waterfall. Profile Appearance Alphys is a short, yellow lizard monster. When she first appears, she's wearing full, metal armor with an intimidating face mask. The mask has sharp spines, yellow eye lights, and metallic "teeth" to increase her intimidation factor. Beneath the mask, however, she wears a simple pair of goggles that act as protective gear and help with her poor vision. When not in armor, Alphys wears a pink Mew Mew Kissy Cutie T-shirt and tan pants. Personality Deep down, Alphys is a shy, awkward, nervous wreck of a monster. However, she tries to mask this behind a cold, quiet, and imposing demeanor when on Royal Guard business. This is aided by the voice amplifier in her helmet, which deepens her voice to a more menacing sound. She's intelligent, tactical, and very much the brains behind the Royal Guard. Much of her time is spent on logistics, strategies, and planning meetings. However, during those meetings, she often defers to Sans, who is the far more confident of the two and possesses greater social skills. Beneath her cold demeanor, however, Alphys is a monster of great passion and insecurity. Passion towards anime, video games, human culture, and humans in general and insecurity due to those feelings. At one point she felt far less shame, but in the aftermath of Undyne's actions, with the fear and hatred of humans at an all time high, Alphys feels no choice but to suppress her true adoration for fear of being marked a traitor. She feels she has to set aside her own interests for the sake of the "greater good," and above all else, desires to be loved and admired by those around her, especially Undyne herself. Yet when Frisk falls into the Underground, she drags her feet. She knowingly lets them and Papyrus escape Fort Aquarius even when she sees through Pap's lamp disguise, and gives them multiple opportunities to turn back and return to Snowdin. Unlike Undyne, she lacks the conviction to go 100%, and the mask that she forces herself to wear only increases her suffering inside. Since befriending Frisk, she's reached a point of realization. She needs to face Undyne and come clean about her true feelings. Mettaton and Sans had pushed her toward this choice multiple times, but even now, she remains fearful and that fear holds her back. Time will tell if she gains the courage to stand her ground. History From a young age, Alphys always admired humans from afar. She found their history fascinating, their media gripping, and longed to meet one face to face. She'd pour her heart into studying their culture, taking routine dump trips to collect as much media as possible. Eventually, she'd befriend Bratty and Catty, acting as a big sister figure to the two. After moving to Forgespring, she also became fast friends with Mettaton, then known as Mettacrit, and the two bonded over a shared love of humanity and even started a human fanclub. At age 16, she made a risky decision. She decided to join the Royal Guard so that she could get the chance to meet humans up close and personal and, if she was lucky, not only befriend them but become their hero. Their knight in shining scales... and armor, of course. Upon trying out for the royal Guard, she met Sans, and the two over time formed an awkward friendship, with Alphys sharing her love of nerdy things while Sans rolled with the punches and brought some much needed smiles and laughs from the otherwise anxious reptile. Eventually, the two reached the upper rungs of the guard, but Sans turned down Gerson's offer of leadership, recommending Alphys instead. To this day, she questions why. Thankfully, Sans remained by her side as her lieutenant, easing the pressures of leadership. If anything, the two were a cohesive unit. Eventually, she met Undyne, an up and coming young scientist who'd created an artificial sky over Snowdin. Impressed by her technical know-how, Alphys shyly reached out to the fish, whose passion caught her eye from day one. They'd geek out over anime, tinker with machinery, and as time went on, the two harbored mutual feelings- though neither had the guts to act on them. However, she did reach out to Undyne at the behest of Mettacrit, seeking her help in making his dreams come true. And while at first Undyne was apprehensive, she agreed to create a body for the ghost on the condition that he remained in touch with those he cherished, didn't let his ego get to his head, and allowed her to add anti-human weapons in order to ensure he could protect those around him. This would later come back to bite both Alphys and Mettaton later, as the Dreemurr Family tapes fueled anti-human sentiment. Eventually, Mettaton was forced to act as a cool, strong, protector against humans in his programming, taking on a stage presence he had never asked for, while Alphys herself felt as though she had to bury her true feelings and become a cold, commanding presence. Worse yet, Undyne... changed. She grew more aggressive. More desperate, and the robot eye was certainly cause for alarm. While the two still cared about each other, a rift would steadily form as Alphys turned against her own morals to become the figure she assumed Undyne wanted her to be. Main Story Text. Trivia * Text goes here. Category:Characters